Test  Is he your mr Right?
by Speich
Summary: How do you know if you found your soul mate? You don’t, that is unless you have the newest issue of Witch Weekly in front of you!


A/N: Like always, I was a bit bored. But please review anyway! The text in **bold** is the text in the magazine and the text in _italic _is both her thought and her answers, but I think you can figure out what's what.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid Ginny, making me do this stupid test... Okay then, let's see…_

**You think you've found mr Right, but you're not absolutely sure? This test will help you. It's 100 per cent accurate (I promise) and you will not be sorry you took this very trustworhty test.**

**Test - Is he your mr Right?**

**By: _The fabulous Rita Skeeter_**

_------------_

**NB, in order for this test to be accurate you have to answer truthfully.**

_------------_

**Your name: **_Hermione Granger_

**His name: **_Ronald Weasley_

**Your age: **_18_

**His age: **_17_

_------------_

**Let's start with some questions about your relationship**

**Where did you meet? **_On the Hogwarts express._

**Was is "love at first sight"? **_God no!_

**What did you do on your first date? **_We went to Hogsmeade._

**When did you share your first kiss? **_On Christmas Eve last year, under the mistletoe._

**Have you talked about your future together? **_We've touched the subject._

**Do you want the same things in life? **_Well… On some points._

**Has he ever bought you flowers? **_No._

**What was the latest gift you recieved from him? **_A book about the Chudley Cannons for my birthday._

**Did you enjoy it? **_Haven't read it yet._

**What do you like to do on your spare time? **_Read._

**And what does he like to do? **_Play Quidditch._

**Do you have any mutual hobbies? **_No…_

**Does he know how to fly your broom (I mean this in a totally innocent way)? **_Okay, he--wait, what?_

_------------_

**Past relationships **

**How many boyfriends did you have before him? **_One._

**And how many girlfriends has he had? **_I only know of one._

**Were you jealous of these and in that case, why? **_I confess I was a bit jealous, but that was only because they always were glued together in front of me!_

**Did they show their affections more then you do in your relationship? **_In public - yes._

**Would you like your relationship with eachother to be more like that? **_No! What you feel for eachother is personal, it should stay personal!_

_------------_

**What about family**

**Have you met his parents? **_Many times._

**Have he met yours? If the answer is yes, what did they think of him? **_I think they liked him, he was welcome back._

**Does he have any siblings? **_He has six._

**And do you? **_No, only child._

**How many kids do you want? **_One or two._

**Do you know how many he wants? **_Yes, and he wants a **big** family._

_------------_

**Other questions**

**What hair colour do you have? **_Brown._

**And he? **_Orange._

**What is you favorite colour? **_Blue._

**What colour do you associate with him? **_Red._

**What is he most afraid of? **_Spiders._

**And your worst fear? **_This is so embarrassing...failing a test._

**What's your middle name? **_Jane._

**And what's his? **_Bilius._

_------------_

**And now, the two most important questions**

**Do you now any celebrities? In that case, who? **_Does Harry Potter count?_

**Do you own a cat? **_Yes._

_------------_

**Now the test will examine your answers for a few seconds and you will get a personal answer from Witch Weekly's romance expert - Rita Skeeter!**

_Finally! This test is stupid, I know Ron and I belong together. We've fancied eachother for years! Like a test would--_

**Here is your answer:**

**You do not belong together. Your answers clearly shows that he would be much happier with someone else, so let him go! You will die a spinster but look on the bright side, at least you will have your cat there with you! And by the way, could you get me an interview with Harry Potter? He refuses to see me for some odd reason.**

**Lots of kisses!**

_**Rita Skeeter - soon to be award-winning journalist**_

_Spinster?! How dare she?! And what does she know?! Stupid test... Ginny's going to pay for making me do this..._


End file.
